1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an intraocular lens, and more particularly, pertains to an accommodating lens for either the posterior or the anterior chamber of the eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been different methods used to change the diopter power of a lens in the human eye. The first is mechanical by creating a soft material lens where the power is changed by shape. The second is changing location of the lens along the optical axis, although, this has not been advanced for implant in the human eye. The third is an extremely advanced method under experimentation of using a grid effect caused by polarized liquid crystals changing the index of refraction of the media. A fourth has been using a small aperture to increase the depth of field, which is the subject matter of the present invention.
Mechanical attachments to prior art lenses have been ineffective as the attachments would not be secure and there was lack of any clinical experience between the lenses and the muscles.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an aperture type lens made from either dual cylindrical materials or dual composite materials forming the lens where the iris acts as the f stop.